


天使之吻

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 原来是天使降落在心里。





	1. 你想要一个小天使吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *没有缔结伴侣时候的故事  
> *是非典型性ABO设定  
> *A有规律的发情期，发情期间除了想xx之外，还会黏黏糊糊患得患失哭唧唧不许O离开  
> *O只有被动发情期  
> *A平常越强势，发情期越弱小可怜又无助  
> *这设定不OOC就怪了（不要为自己的OOC找借口）  
> *是个特别有毒的脑洞，慎入，慎入，慎入  
> *时间线平昌冬奥会，对话请自由脑补汉语霓虹语或英语  
> *确定接受哭包醋王黏糊糊柚子的话，开始吧

金博洋把要被凿漏了的宿舍门打开的时候，一脸懵逼地看着门外的宇野昌磨。顺便擒住了宇野想要继续凿门却差点凿到他脸上的爪子。

第二天就有自由滑比赛，这个时候竞争对手来找他？

“宇野君？怎么——”

然后他被宇野昌磨拽着手腕子就跑，一边跑一边用比金博洋好不了多少的半吊子英语夹杂着情急之下冒出来的几句日语解释。直到狂奔回日本队所在的宿舍，他才勉勉强强听懂了一句：“我知道这很冒犯，但是我们真的需要你的帮助。拜托了——”

停在宿舍门前的宇野向他鞠了一个表示他真的很不好意思的躬，得到金·热心的大好人·博洋的点头之后，拉开了宿舍的门。

浓郁的柚子味让他有点摸不着头脑。

“呃……你们是买多了柚子需要我来吃——”然而话还没说完，金博洋就被飞扑过来的物体压在了地板上。也许该庆幸有长毛地毯？

从地上坐起来的金博洋条件反射地拍了拍怀里人的背，又揉了揉那人不断在他颈间蹭来蹭去的毛茸茸的脑袋，忙不迭用一句句英语的“我在这呢”回应着怀里的人一遍遍的祈求，然后在说话间隙一脸迷茫地看着宇野昌磨和英语稍微好一点点的田中刑事。

“谁都好，能不能告诉我到底怎么了？”

“博洋君怀里的是羽生前辈，你知道的吧。”这是弹幕为“我没眼看”的宇野昌磨。

你不说我真的想象不出来。这是没敢说出来的金博洋。

“羽生前辈是Alpha，我想博洋君听说过？”这是弹幕为“不知道怎么开口”的田中刑事。

“是的我知道，可是我没听说哪个Alpha会有这种状态？”金博洋一脸的状况外。

“博洋君，你的生理卫生课，上过了吗？”宇野昌磨有点无奈，这样明显的发情期症状，金博洋居然不知道？

“没上。我那时以为自己是天不怕地不怕的Beta。”

“总之，羽生前辈因为抑制剂的过于频繁的使用而对其产生了抗药性，进入了Alpha发情期。症状就是你看到的样子，他现在需要你的安抚。”

金博洋有点奇怪为什么会是自己，然后他的视线搜罗了屋子一圈，找到了（自以为的）罪魁祸首——他的蜘蛛侠玩偶。为了祝贺偶像短节目暂列第一，他把自己最宝贝的玩偶送给了偶像。大概是上面的信息素的锅吧。

于是金博洋哄着羽生先放开他让他站起来，然后冲两位Beta选手点点头。他们无声地出去了。金博洋艰难地扶着羽生坐在床上，整个过程中羽生就抱着他的腰死不放手，他这几步路走得也是步履维艰。

他凭借着有限的Omega本能释放出一点信息素包裹住这个紧绷极了的Alpha，伴随着蜂蜜清香渐渐浓郁起来并与柚子味混合，怀里的Alpha慢慢软化。羽生终于舍得从金博洋的脖子里起来，他用哭红了的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

金博洋觉得自己头皮发麻。他的偶像从来都是场上锋利优雅场下温润如玉的，实在是和现在这个泪眼婆娑的大哭包对不太上号。

“天天——”拖长了的尾音真的是怎么听怎么可怜。金博洋：我的偶像对我撒娇卖萌怎么办，急，在线等！

这边金博洋脑子还是一片混乱，那边的羽生大魔王可是不高兴了。他一口啃上金博洋露在外面的洁白的颈子，然后得出了不仅白还很光滑并且香甜可口的结论。

金博洋长这么大了还没受过这样的刺激，他嚎了一嗓子躲开了羽生结弦的门牙，郑重地捧住他的脸。

“羽生，咱们有话可以好好说么？”

“呜呜呜——”看着不知道又被戳到什么雷点的羽生又开始抽抽搭搭，金博洋觉得自己真的是上辈子毁灭了银河系了。

“羽生？羽生结弦？柚子——”

“嗯嗯！怎么了天天，我在这呢！”羽生结弦抬起头看着金博洋，红了眼眶的眼睛亮晶晶的，看得金博洋又是一阵浑身发抖。

好嘛，原来是称呼问题。金博洋不在意叫什么，于是他“从善如流”：“柚子啊，明天自由滑，你总不能一直这样抱着我吧？有什么办法能让你暂时摆脱发情期的影响吗？”

眼看着偶像扁扁嘴又要把身子埋在自己怀里掉金豆豆，金博洋表示自己真的怕了，摸清楚一点门道的他赶紧顺毛：“我真的不是想甩掉你的柚子——求你了大可爱别哭了好么——不不是嫌你——”金博洋表示自己老脸一红，单身二十一年还从来没说过这么羞耻的台词，“你老这么哭眼睛受不了的，我老替你难受了你知道不？”

羽生停止了他嘤嘤怪一般的举动，一本正经地说出了让金博洋颇为吐血的发情期解决方案：“我要亲亲抱抱，还要标记！”

“标标标标标记？”这句是惊惧之下脱口而出的东北话，羽生当然听不懂。

金博洋虽然没上过生理卫生课可也知道AO之间的标记意味着什么，于是他带着点斟酌地开口：“临时的可不可以？我是说，柚子你这次发情很可能是受了我送的蜘蛛侠的诱导，永久标记之后你可能会失去你的真爱的——”

“天天说什么都好——所以现在是不是可以亲亲抱抱！”

说完羽生也不管天天回不回答，直接扑向了他盯了好久的果实。

金博洋感觉到一双温暖的唇含住了他的，裹挟而来的是泪水的咸味和柚子的酸甜味道。因为说话还没闭上的嘴里迅速窜进来一条滑溜溜的舌头，霸道而色/情地扫过齿列，卷起还滞留在原地被吓得僵硬的同伴共舞。金博洋被Alpha撩得浑身发软，手臂再不能支撑住身子，于是顺从Alpha的心愿把自己放倒在床上。

空气当中的信息素浓度高到了一个可怕的程度，金博洋感觉自己要跟着羽生进入被动发情状态，理智消散前的最后一秒，他想起了明天的自由滑。他狠狠掐了自己一下，眼神回复些清明。

好在羽生虽然是发情了却不是傻了，他显然意识到了金博洋的突然停顿是因为想到了明天的自由滑，于是他将舌头收回，黏黏糊糊的水渍从下巴蔓延到颈后，然后是轻轻地一咬。

一个临时标记成型。

契约的缔结显然对这只Alpha起到了很好的安抚效果，羽生渐渐从不稳定的情绪中镇静了下来。疲惫的他躺在被子里快速地睡着了，入睡前的那一瞬间，使了个巧力将还在神游天外的Omega搂进了怀里，再不松手。

至于第二天场上的Alpha和Omega选手们闻到了羽生选手身上非常细微的蜂蜜味道这件事，羽生笑着说是除味剂剂量不太够，而金博洋羞红了脸拒绝回应。

至于再之后GALA彩排现场宇野无意中发现的羽生一直不远不近地跟着天天这件事，羽生如此回复宇野：“正在追求中。”

-END-


	2. 我还是不是你的小天使了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *是非典型性ABO设定  
> *A有规律的发情期，发情期间除了想xx之外，还会黏黏糊糊患得患失哭唧唧不许O离开  
> *O只有被动发情期  
> *A平常越强势，发情期越弱小可怜又无助  
> *这设定不OOC就怪了（不要为自己的OOC找借口）  
> *是个特别有毒的脑洞，慎入，慎入，慎入  
> *时间线2022冬奥会  
> *确定接受哭包醋王黏糊糊柚子的话，开始吧

“博洋选手，请问这次获得金牌，您感觉如何？”

“非常开心，这毕竟是每个运动员毕生的梦想。”

“博洋选手，您这次在两个节目中完成了两个五周跳一个四周半跳和三个四周跳，请问您是因为羽生结弦选手对您的鼓励和信任从而决定挑战如此超高难度的么？”

“算是吧，如果不是羽生前辈说我可以，我不会尝试的。毕竟我一直致力于提高自己的节目内容分。”

“博洋选手，有人说羽生结弦选手退役后男子单人滑即将迎来您的时代，对这种说法您持什么态度？”

“羽生前辈是天才。属于他的时代永远不会过去。”

“博洋选手——”

金博洋简单地回答了几个问题之后果断开溜，一个是问题越来越刁钻，渐渐有着直逼他的私生活去的趋势，另一个嘛，就是有些事情必须得赶紧回去解决。

不然的话可能要爆炸了。

拎着冰鞋挎着包一路狂奔回运动员宿舍的金博洋，一开门几乎被满屋子柚子的香味熏得夺门而出。他迅速关上了门免得过于浓郁的Alpha信息素影响其他选手，然后默念三遍“不行，要忍住，不能跑”。里屋应该有一个大哭包要安抚。

尽管已经做足了心理准备，然而打开卧室门的一瞬间金博洋还是崩溃了。

所有的柜门和抽屉都被拉开了，他的衣物全都被扔到了床上，连四角裤也不例外。衣服连同昨天盖的那床被子一起在床上被堆成了一座小山，山里埋着只露出一个头的羽生结弦。他把金博洋今早特意喷过信息素的长羽绒服紧紧裹在身上，双臂抱住自己埋在膝间抽泣。

他知道今天他的离开会对羽生造成巨大的伤害，可是今天比自由滑而羽生刚好就赶上了发情期。他为了减少自己的离开对羽生的影响已经一大早就在屋里的每个角落和自己的每件物品上撒满了信息素，然而看起来好像还是没什么用。

他艰难地扒开衣服堆爬上床，刚刚到达羽生结弦能触碰到的范围之内，就被一双力道极大的手臂狠狠地锁住了腰。

羽生在无边无际的绝望里沉吟着，他不知道他的天天消失了几个小时，他也不想管天天为什么要抛弃他，他感受着空气中越来越稀薄的甜蜜的蜂蜜味道，只感觉心脏被揪得越来越疼。

在他几乎以为自己就要因为没有天天而死去的时候，他好像听到了开门的声音，又好像闻到了渐渐浓郁起来的香甜味道。他不敢抬头，因为他怕他一抬头就看到一切如旧，他的天天没有回来。

所以直到衣服堆被扒开，身边的床铺一阵凹陷，他才敢动起来，然后果然满足地将他甜蜜的天天收进了怀里。

金博洋用一只手环住羽生结弦，另一只手缓缓在他后背上摩挲着安抚。他释放出了一点点足够包裹住羽生结弦的信息素，然后任由对方把脸埋在自己颈间不停地嗅嗅嗅的同时，一把鼻涕一把泪全都蹭在自己脖子上。

没所谓，金·我心贼大·博·你随意吧·洋想着，反正到最后都是要洗澡的。

“天天——”羽生结弦还在哭，断断续续的声音带着鼻音反倒听着特别可怜，“我以为你不要我了——”

金博洋对这个剧情走向早就见怪不怪了，但是他当然不能直接翻个白眼，毕竟这个Alpha是自己挑的，他的发情期反应当然是要自己受着。于是他用仿佛托了一碗水走路的语气温柔地安慰着：“怎么会呢？Yuzu你这么强大又对我这么好，你是世界上对我最好的人了，遇见你拥有你是我这辈子最最幸福的事情，我怎么可能不要你了呢？”

“可是——你，你不跟我打招呼就消失了——我只能——只能抱着你的衣服想你！我还以为你跟我捉迷藏，我把所有的角落都找过了——你不在——”

得了，这回自己消失得有点久，得好好顺顺毛：“Yuzu，你知道我不可能藏到柜子底下或者床头柜的抽屉里对不对？而且，今天是我的自由滑比赛，Yuzu你这么喜欢我，不希望我错过我的比赛是不是？”

很好，金天天表示，以后生了孩子不愁不会哄了。

“天天当然要好好比赛！”羽生结弦突然抬起头，在金博洋嘴唇上猛地亲了一下，“可是天天——你就是——你就是——呜呜呜你为什么要让陈巍和宇野抱你！天天是我——是我一个人的！天天你是不是为了和他们抱抱才不带我去的！”

金博洋感觉自己腰间的手臂锁得更紧了一点，他也赶忙将羽生搂得更紧，低下头细碎地吻着羽生的额头和脸颊，贴着他的脸：“那只是礼仪性的Yuzu！他们只是Beta，记得吗？我不带你去是怕你的柚子味吸引很多Omega，Yuzu舍得让我吃醋吗？”

“天天是最好的！我怎么会喜欢别人——天天我只爱你，你不要丢下我——我不变心的——我发誓！”羽生结弦语无伦次地辩解着，手足无措地把自己更深地嵌在金博洋散发着蜂蜜甜香的柔软温暖的怀抱里，眼泪又有变多的趋势。

“你看，对于你来说我是‘最’好的，可是对于我来说，你是唯一呀，不存在‘最’这个话题。不会有人像你一样用自由滑对我表白，不会有人拉着我看烟火逛集市，不会有人给我做生鸡蛋拌饭——我只有你呀——”

金博洋觉得不会再有比自己更有耐心更会讲情话的Omega了，谁让他找了世界上数一数二的Alpha呢？不过这回金博洋知道羽生已经被哄好了，因为——

羽生这个家伙的爪子已经在解他衬衫扣子了！

金博洋看着眼前这个一边哭唧唧一边吻着他求/欢的世界冠军，放弃了抵抗。

谁叫他喜欢他呢。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读


	3. 我想要一个小小天使

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *时间线紧跟正传《我还是不是你的小天使了》  
> *是非典型性ABO设定  
> *A有规律的发情期，发情期间除了想xx之外，还会黏黏糊糊患得患失哭唧唧不许O离开  
> *O只有被动发情期  
> *A平常越强势，发情期越弱小可怜又无助  
> *这设定不OOC就怪了（不要为自己的OOC找借口）  
> *是个特别干巴的车，慎入，慎入，慎入  
> *你牛哥是特别特别自信的人，别听我胡扯  
> *确定接受哭包黏糊糊柚子的话，开始吧

灵巧纤长的手指悄悄爬上领口，一颗颗地挑开因为匆忙赶路而根本没有怎么扣好的纽扣，微凉的手掌覆上滑腻的肌肤。Omega的皮肤本来就偏于白皙，加之常年在冰场中训练不见阳光，那白色便保养得愈发地好。

羽生结弦一直体温偏低，金博洋被这温度刺激得缩了一下，然后再次被手掌追上。这一下，仿佛磁极的异性相吸一般，再不能分开。发出一声满足的喟叹，金博洋感受到羽生这次比以往更甚的渴求，抬手环住他的脖子，温柔地吻上脸上的泪痕。

羽生察觉到金博洋不同于以往的主动，内心却感到更加强烈的不安。他细碎地一下下吻着那双柔软香甜的唇瓣——嘴唇的主人很有先见之明地没有涂任何唇釉或口红——在接吻的间隙里絮语。

金博洋听着羽生一句句“天天我爱你”还有一点也不合时宜的“别离开我”“别丢下我”，心里却没有任何一点无奈，只是觉得酸胀和沉重。

我金博洋能得到这样一个完美的却深爱到如此患得患失的恋人，何其有幸。

他使了个力跨坐在了羽生结弦的怀里，双手带着虔诚捧上了他的脸，然后密合上那双因为泪水而有些咸湿的柚子味的唇。

他红着脸闭上了眼睛，带着视死如归的决心，将舌头探进那条根本不会对他设防的唇缝，挑逗着舔了一下舌尖。然后他想要逃跑的舌头被对方裹住了。羽生的舌头绵密地缠住他的，勾着他尝遍了每个角落里的柚子味道，在送绵软的同伴回家的时候，顺便做做客吧。

汲取着怎么吮吸也仿佛永远不够的蜂蜜味，羽生狂乱地用舌头舔遍金博洋嘴里的敏感带，愉快地感受着空气中随着自己暴涨的信息素味道而跟上的越来越清甜的蜂蜜香。他伸出罪恶的手解开了金博洋的腰带，Omega配合地用略微扭曲的姿势踹掉了西裤。

羽生隔着一层湿了一半的内裤揉捏着金博洋那两团他早在平昌的时候就感受过的柔软的臀肉，嘴上转移了战场，啃咬上不知何时因为衬衫滑落而裸露出的圆润的肩头，在那洁白的皮肤上留下一朵朵红痕。另一只手也不闲着，探进衬衫在那人脊椎附近点火，感受着金博洋颤栗着软倒在他怀里，却就是不照顾半掩藏在衬衫下的红樱和紧绷在内裤里的小天天。

金博洋的理智几乎远去了，他只知道现在他下衣失踪衬衫也跟没穿一样，然而他的Alpha却依然穿着睡衣。虽不至于衣冠楚楚，可到底却比泥泞混乱的他好了太多。微妙的不平衡感席卷了他，他恶意地用已经吐出粘液的小穴隔着好几层布料蹭了蹭对方的小柚子，手上也不闲着，一手捧着对方把手指插入头发，另一手开始解睡衣扣子。

他本以为自己笨拙的勾引能引得羽生兽性大发然后两个人酣畅淋漓地玩一场，万万没想到羽生居然又把自己埋在金博洋的衬衫里哭了。

“天天——”金博洋猜测羽生的眼睛大概已经红成兔子样了，估计这回自己不打招呼消失好几个小时真的给一个正处于发情期又深爱着他的Alpha带来了无尽的心理阴影，他只好先停下自己作乱的爪子，改为温柔地环住他。虽然后穴十分空虚寂寞就是了。

“天天以前从来不会这么主动——”他说着又抽了抽鼻子，“你是不是嫌我黏人准备丢下我了所以才用这种方式补偿我？”他一边说一边隔着内裤恶意地戳了戳那个汁液泛滥的地方，逼得那小穴一张一合之后又撒手不管转而揉捏起饱胀的囊袋，刺激得金博洋不上不下，几乎晕倒。

“天天——如果，如果有人像我一样爱你并且没有我这么黏你——”羽生结弦一边哭着一边不轻不重地撩拨过金博洋身上的敏感带，剩下的话没敢问出来。金博洋被他弄得软了大腿根，恨不得按倒这个大哭包然后自己动手丰衣足食，用一场自我奉献告诉羽生“你完全是杞人忧天”，然而他明白，自己必须帮羽生解开他的心结。是的，他的伴侣从来都不怕自己不够好，他怕的是金博洋因为他的不够好而抛下他。在孤独中长大的人，一旦尝到有人陪伴的甜美滋味，是不愿意独自回到黑暗当中去的。

“Yuzu你知道吗，你黏着我的时候，我其实特别满足。我仰望了你那么多年，我以为我倾慕的这个人会一直在神坛上傲视凡间，直到你说你等着我走上去，说你相信我能和你并肩。”金博洋想到了平昌冬奥会之后羽生那场关于五周跳的采访，脸上不自觉地露出柔软的笑容，“现在，我曾以为可望不可即的神仙就在我怀里，他很爱我，他爱到患得患失进而黏着我。羽生结弦，你告诉我，我还有什么可不满足？”

这一个吻印上了羽生结弦哭湿了的睫毛。“我爱你啊，冰场上的你，生活里的你；优雅谦和的你，有起床气的你。在一起这么多年，你还不知道我爱你的每一面？”金博洋鼓起脸撒娇，虽然达不到立马就哭的效果，可是羽生终于破涕为笑。

这一次，轻飘飘的吻落在了嘴唇上。“现在，”金博洋暧昧地笑笑，热气吹在羽生结弦的耳边，“是不是可以继续了？我的羽生大宝贝？”

回应他的是羽生的牙齿。他在金博洋的嘴唇上重重地咬上一口，嘟囔了一句“你自找的”，然后便重新开始攻城略地。

两个人终于再无芥蒂地吻在一起，羽生配合地脱掉睡衣睡裤，然后顺手扯掉了金博洋下身的最后一点遮蔽物。放开被蹂躏到红肿破皮的嘴唇，羽生一路向下，在脖子上留下一条色情的水迹，啃咬上精致的锁骨。金博洋被他啃得直哼哼，那双手还不停地在他的胸前点火，腰酸腿软的他选择勾着羽生的脖子一起躺倒在床上。

把重力完全交给床使得两个人更加如鱼得水，羽生结弦在舔咬上金博洋胸前挺立的红果的时候，细长的手指同时探入了粘腻的后穴。伴随着金博洋突然拔高的呻吟，柔韧的甬道因为被冷落得太久立刻就热情地缠上了入侵者，滑软温热的感觉即便不是第一次感受，依然能让羽生热血沸腾。

毫不费力地再探入一根手指，夹住敏感点附近的一块软肉在两指之间玩弄，恶劣的羽生又一次吸住了软嫩的舌头，像是在吮吸一大罐蜂蜜。不长不短的指甲频繁地搔过内壁却又总是恰好避开最需要照顾的那一点，不上不下的战栗感几乎逼得金博洋发疯。

“Yuzu你别——啊！”指间的嫩肉突然被故意拧了一下，金博洋插在羽生结弦发间的手指骤然间收紧，羽生头皮一痛，手上未免失了轻重，圆润的指尖正正好就戳上了重点。

“哼嗯——”金博洋仰着脖子剧烈地喘息着，仿佛一尾脱水的鱼，胸前的红樱起伏着。此时的金博洋一手搭在羽生的后颈，另一手颇为羞耻地遮住自己的眼睛，身上的白衬衫被恶趣味地保留下来，若隐若现朦朦胧胧的感觉反而更让羽生结弦心痒。他轻轻咬上金博洋脆弱的喉结，舌尖追着那人吞咽的动作而移动，金博洋避无可避，被迫仰着头承受这份过分的快感。

灵活的舌头一路向下，挑逗般地滑过挺立的柱身，却没有多做丝毫停留。他没有在乎金博洋用哼哼唧唧来表达的不满，反而将舌头探进了离了手指之后就在不停翕合的小穴。舌头的长度当然够不到手指能达到的深度，但是远比手指柔软的感觉，让金博洋如坠云海。

“Yuzu——别玩了——呃嗯——”金博洋难受地祈求着，积累的快感顺着脊椎不停地上窜，他凭着本能叫出内心所想，然而声音变调得太厉害他自己都不忍心听。羽生这一次倒是听话得紧，他停下了舌头的搅弄，换了小柚子抵在湿软的穴口，摩擦着却并不着急进入。他又一次吻上了金博洋的唇，金博洋第一次尝到自己粘液的味道，脸红的同时，身体却不可抑制地因此而兴奋。

穴口摩擦的物体烫得他难受的同时又让他燃起了更深一层的渴望，然而那个人一定要如此折磨他，在他耳边用热乎乎的气音一遍遍问着“你是谁的”“你爱不爱我”。

在一起这么多年，金博洋却也还是会因为这种话而感到羞耻。然而他知道床上的羽生结弦是多么的固执和隐忍，再加上发情期的副作用，自己不说可能不仅不能达到天雷勾动地火的效果，反而会让他再一次停在一个要命的地方然后开始嘤嘤嘤。于是金博洋屈服了，或者说，承认了。

“我爱你——嗯别碰那——”他舔咬着羽生下巴上的伤疤，在那上面落下一个个滚烫的吻。

“你的，都是你的——”他紧紧环住羽生的脖子。

“Yuzuru. Fuck me.”

那个人的眼睛永远都有魔力。羽生结弦想。例如现在，纵使闪着情欲的光，那份天真和纯粹依然不会被淹没。那双迷人的眼睛里只有我，那个人如此迷乱的时候只有我见过。羽生结弦这么想着，带着无与伦比的满足，终于挺进了金博洋炙热的身体。

饱含深切爱意的结合是让人无比满足的。硬挺一寸寸研磨过顺滑的甬道，内壁被破开的感觉即使经历了无数次也照样能让金博洋头皮发麻。他攀着羽生结弦的脖子，颤抖着身体将对方完全接纳。羽生结弦缓缓抽插着，想让金博洋先习惯一下这过于刺激的感觉，没成想这个小家伙直接引爆了他。

“羽生前辈——快啊——”

在床上被唤出了在冰场上为了掩人耳目才会叫出的称呼，羽生结弦的理智彻底丢盔弃甲。他完全抛弃了想要慢慢享用的想法，也再也不管金博洋到底能不能承受，低语了一句“博洋选手，这是你自找的”之后，大力操干起来。

金博洋一开始还能跟上节奏，到后来是完全的随波逐流。他本能地用有力的双腿环上羽生结弦的腰，听着色情的撞击声和水声，视野里只有米黄色的壁纸上画着的维尼熊。后穴里那只毫无节制的肉棒一下一下蹭过敏感点后撞进柔软的内里，疼痛和生涩早已在粘液的润滑下变成一阵阵无望的酸麻。

他不记得自己被羽生结弦折腾了多久，也不记得自己有没有提醒羽生结弦不可以在腔里成结免得意外怀孕。他只是在羽生结弦又一次从后面插入的时候，脑子里发出一声哀鸣——

“神啊，发情期还有两天。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *特别难吃，感谢阅读


	4. 您有一份小小天使已到货

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *是个养娃梗但是个人感觉写得没啥味道……辜负了期待养娃的小天使  
> *逗比论坛体

天涯论坛＞＞情感版块＞＞同性分区  
主题帖：我好像在游乐园里看到了柚天夫夫和小暮暮

1L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
[三人手牵手背影.jpg]  
离得有点远看不太清楚，但我觉得确实是三只小甜甜  
同志们来品一品么？

2L 都是什么小可爱  
woc？？？  
这确实是本人呐你看暮暮小天使背的那个小挎包！那是制作公司送给柚天的独一无二的款！！！  
lz你这么幸运能遇到他们的吗QAQ

3L  
妈耶！求楼主丢个定位哇我也想偶遇qwwwwq

4L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
emmm  
lz还是别爆坐标了吧……感觉三个小天使不想被打扰呢  
论坛里的大家都是好孩子但是万一把媒体引过去了……

5L  
哇楼上好贴心  
一定是有一颗姨母心的小姐姐

6L 天天的呆毛  
呜呜呜我最近刚看到几年前的专访粉上天天，把他比赛都刷完了才知道小天使他退役了他结婚了他有孩子了呜~(>_<)~  
柚子的采访我看不懂，有没有粉丝前辈告诉我为什么小小天使的小名叫暮暮哇？真的超级想知道惹……

7L  
哇欢迎新粉！  
取自“两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮”  
两个取名都要秀恩爱的不害臊的货  
（嫌弃.jpg）

8L 金疯YU露一相逢  
6L小姐姐你看这个汉化版的专访！  
[人物专访-好爸爸羽生结弦谈儿子.bilibili]  
柚子那个“两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮”说得贼标准，不知道跟着天天念叨了几百回了

9L 豆逗痘窦䇺  
对不起我关注点可能有点奇怪  
暮暮已经八岁了呀，6L小姐姐为什么会觉得天天还是现役运动员哇？  
是第一次看见天天的时候他没带着孩子吗？

10L 天天的呆毛  
哇楼上惊现shoma的粉丝！激动！  
楼上猜得太对了，我无意间在电视上看到天天的时候他正穿着冰刀和训练服靠在挡板上，我当时以为他在准备比赛。  
后来才知道那是一场商演  
而且哦前辈们你们摸着良心告诉我，这张脸看起来像32岁？？？  
[靠挡板上笑出虎牙.jpg]  
我当时zqsg地以为他18你们知道吗？？

11L 绿熊精  
[tango amore.jpg] [训龙高手.jpg]  
和正版18岁对比一下，原谅我没看出任何区别

12L 存在的意义是正楼  
这波楼歪的……  
呼唤lz回来给大家答疑解惑哇！  
直播也可以哇！

13L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
我回来了  
刚刚狂奔了几百米来着终于离近点了，我还跟在他们后面  
他们都戴着口罩来着，肯定是不想引起骚动，所以我就不丢坐标了，拍照肯定也只会是背影，大噶见谅哈

14L  
我我我我我知道在哪了！  
那个大过山车是我经常玩的那款！这就收拾收拾出发了lz小姐姐我要和你面基啊！

15L  
羡慕.jpg

16L  
唉……同城真好

17L 老板都是大坏蛋  
我还被摁在办公桌上加班来着，惨极了。  
学生党好歹今天放假……

18L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
他们果然去排过山车的队了  
暮暮一脸兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳我要被萌化了

19L  
lz你在哪里哇？看到一个正在挥舞天总写真集的傻姑娘了吗那是我！

20L 树懒  
过……过山车……  
想起来我家崽第一次玩哭得哟  
到现在绝口不提这三个字  
暮暮果然非同一般

21L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
啊我和那位同城小姐姐面基了  
她很惊讶我是个男孩子  
我不可以是个男孩子嘛！！！！

22L 都是什么小天使  
这么可爱一定是男孩子！

23L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
这么可爱一定是男孩子！

24L  
这么可爱一定是男孩子！

25L 天天的呆毛  
这么可爱一定是男孩子！

26L 大饼卷大葱  
诶哟喂我说今天训练场上没见着他们呢，合着跑出来浪了～  
@蘸一桶大酱  
快来围观八卦了嘿！

27L 蘸一桶大酱  
来了  
我说刚微信你你不理我原来是跟这儿爬楼呢。

28L  
惊现亲友！  
如果我没猜错的话一定是那一位和那一位了！

29L  
哇我知道是谁了  
大佬云集的一天吗？？  
话说楼主安静如鸡的话，两位大佬能爆料吗？  
想知道暮暮在冰场的事情。

30L  
楼上你发现了华点！  
我也想知道

31L 金疯YU露一相逢  
我也想看啊啊啊啊啊二位爸爸求爆料啊啊啊！！  
@大饼卷大葱 @蘸一桶大酱

32L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
我安静如鸡是因为买票去了好伐？！  
现在正带着视死如归的心情和小姐姐上了过山车，就坐一家三口后面。  
那三只笑得好像是去兜风一样……我已经要被吓死了

33L  
哈哈哈哈哈可爱的不敢坐过山车的男孩子！  
偷偷把楼主抱走（。

34L 同城大法好哇  
我是来面基的小姐姐我忍不了了给自己申了个ID（-:XD）  
你们楼主太怂了  
不过人差不多上齐了，我要把手机收起来了，一会儿再会啊同志们！

35L 蘸一桶大酱  
要听爆料是么？  
你们说的暮暮小天使，根本就是个混世魔王！！  
心累眼神死.jpg

36L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
呃……混世魔王……  
不难理解哦他那两位父亲emm

37L 大饼卷大葱  
郁闷的是你又不能把他赶出去，因为他是个小天才  
想想吧同时继承了跳跃的天赋和表演的灵气，可得劲了

38L 老板都是大坏蛋  
wow  
我已经迫不及待了  
再等五年就可以看暮暮世青赛了对吧！！  
对吧对吧！！  
avdurhakdofhse

39L  
楼上这是怎么回事（嫌弃.jpg  
所以……二位大神可以放训练视频吗！！  
跪着求哇……

40L 蘸一桶大酱  
只能放一点点无关紧要的东西  
诺，下面  
[暮暮训练日常-勃拉姆斯摇篮曲.bilibili]  
滑着玩的，不是参赛曲目，所以就放上来了

41L  
他他他他他他怎么能滑得那么温柔啊啊啊啊啊啊

42L  
楼上那么多啊怕不是已经石乐志了（嘲讽）  
但是等等那个巨轻盈仿佛落地无声的跳跃是2A吗嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷？？？  
8岁跳2A？？？？？

43L 都是什么小天使  
楼上也石乐志了就别说楼上上了  
当然了我也不说楼上了因为我也快石乐志了  
我要被一个8岁的宝宝哄睡着了哇哇哇！！

44L 绿熊精  
[截图.jpg]  
这是……举着手机录像的天天？  
别告诉我旁边那个像个树懒一样黏在天天身上的人是柚子。  
柚子很在意自己的形象的

45L 树懒  
喂喂楼上不要瞎说怎么就像我了（委屈）  
那款冰鞋……  
限定版  
不好意思，是柚子本人了

46L 老板都是大坏蛋  
谢谢39L关心，老板突然查岗我情急之下把手机坐屁股底下了  
开屏就看到小天使我真的！！  
爆死qwwwwq

47L 同城大法好哇  
过山车玩好了  
你们楼主扶着我吐呢，先别管他了，我来直播吧  
我本来以为前面三只小甜甜会在高速狂奔的时候至少生理性叫出来，万万没想到

48L  
楼上你出来，学会卖关子了  
说！是不是和皮皮天学坏了！！

49L 天天的呆毛  
新粉感到不知所措……天天的人设到底是什么样的哇  
这个万万没想到我有点害怕

50L 金疯YU露一相逢  
天天本来是个心大傻白甜，那迟钝指数蹭蹭蹭地就从来没低过  
和柚子在一起后怕不是耳濡目染也变成个切开黑了……  
顺便谴责消失的楼主和消失的同城（鄙视.jpg

51L 豆逗痘窦䇺  
哈哈哈哈哈说到天天的迟钝最无语的大概是我豆吧哈哈哈哈哈  
给你们看一个访谈哇  
[平昌特辑-宇野昌磨专访.bilibili]  
6分钟左右的时候，豆豆说了柚子意外发情的花絮！！  
你们会被天天的迟钝吓死的真的

52L 存在的意义是正楼  
喂喂我必须要出现一下  
说好的吸暮暮呢？？？  
怎么又变成柚天狗粮大配送了？？？

53L  
感受到了正楼君的绝望  
但是我们也没什么办法  
楼主吐了，同城也消失了，那二位大佬也不说话

54L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
woc看完专访我要笑死啦哈哈哈哈哈  
怎么有人这么可爱呀  
满屋子信息素要爆炸了连两个Beta都要受不了了天天他居然说是不是柚子买多了要人来帮忙吃？？？？  
什么清奇的脑回路啊哈哈哈哈哈

55L  
不行了我也受不了了哈哈哈哈哈  
人家犯不着在那么敏感的时期把你火急火燎地揪出来就是为了让你吃水果啊天天！！  
他是吃可爱长大的么简直了哇哇哇哇

56L  
不是吃柚子，是被柚子吃  
没毛病

57L 蘸一桶大酱  
是的楼上没毛病  
护了这么久的大白菜，终究难逃宿命  
唉:-(

58L  
大佬出现了！！  
求爆料更多啊（如果可以的话QAQ）

59L 大饼卷大葱  
那就还是说些无关紧要的事  
暮暮刚开始练2A的时候想看示范，天天就说行啊那我就来一个吧，但是我跳2A可是十几年前的事情了可能跳不好  
然后他就跳了个4A  
我们都鼓掌，暮暮就撇撇嘴，一脸不屑  
他说“爸爸你有什么可炫耀的，我才8岁你丢不丢人”

60L 蘸一桶大酱  
暮暮真的，那个嫌弃的小眼神特别熟练  
还有哦，他2A只练了三十多次就成功了  
记得付妈妈说的天总吗？  
“可能别人要跳一两年才能成的动作，他几十次就会了”  
我觉得暮暮和他爹一样

61L 同城大法好哇  
诶不是我说，你们楼主真的弱爆了  
刚吐了我一身终于弄干净了  
还好我的写真集和手机都还健在不然我手撕了他  
跟大家报个平安，然后我就去码字  
你们楼主惊魂未定不用指望了

62L  
楼主什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈  
以及嫌弃的眼神十分熟练是怎么回事……  
二位老大的描述让我觉得这一家三口最大的仿佛是暮暮

63L  
暮暮这个毒舌盐属性是随了谁……  
真是让人头大

64L 豆逗痘窦䇺  
可能是……跟我豆混久了吧……  
豆可是出了名的看起来一脸耿直然而内心吐槽戏非常足的

65L  
我觉得楼上说的对  
而且估计豆子也没少吐槽那对闪瞎眼的夫夫

66L 都是什么小天使  
同志们再品品这个  
[家庭访谈录-两位花滑奥运冠军的故事.bilibili]  
主持人问暮暮参加少年组比赛的时候有没有人扔娃娃  
暮暮说有，蜘蛛侠无牙仔和黄熊精都有  
主持人又说父亲和爸爸分别喜欢黄熊精和蜘蛛侠，问暮暮这俩里面更喜欢哪个  
暮暮回答说都不太喜欢，因为说了其中一个，喜欢另一个的爸爸或父亲就会跟他闹

67L 树懒  
感觉暮暮实在是心累😂  
这都什么家长

68L 同城大法好哇  
接47L说到的万万没想到  
他们在高速运行的过山车上展开如下对话  
都是大吼  
天：暮暮你开心吗！  
暮：不够快啊！不如梦桃阿姨带我体会的自由式滑雪刺激啊——  
柚：暮暮你是花样滑冰选手，怎么能沉迷滑雪呢？父亲好伤心——  
暮：那我们一会儿去玩死亡旋转？  
天：那个有啥意思你爸爸能在0.6秒内转5圈它能转得比我快吗——  
柚：你父亲也能转4圈半呢——  
暮：你们俩能不能闭嘴！！我就只是想玩点刺激的！！！

69L  
让我再说一遍  
这什么家长哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

70L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
这夫夫俩绝对有毒  
突然有点明白暮暮为什么会变成混世大魔王了

71L 天天的呆毛  
我天总……居然……这么皮的吗……  
可爱暴击惹

72L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
我我我回来了……  
无地自容  
坐个过山车都能吐20分钟

73L 同城大法好哇  
现在他们果然去死亡旋转了  
这个我也不敢坐

74L  
那小姐姐在出口处等等他们吗？

75L 大饼卷大葱  
天天这一波可以呀哈哈哈哈哈  
那夫夫俩肯定玩得妥妥的，不知道暮暮能不能受得了

76L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
嗯……果然小天使还受不太了那么大的转速  
他们应该是要去甜品店吃点东西缓一缓

77L 同城大法好哇  
柚子贴心地从背包里拿出了像酸梅汤一样的东西  
说是先让暮暮喝点酸的缓解一下

78L 树懒  
啊 他柚果然还是这么暖

79L  
暮暮小天使这是……自己作的死自己受着吗（原谅我不厚道地笑了）  
提前习惯一下也好吧

80L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
我觉得吧，习惯一下真的有必要  
照那二位大神的说法，说不定这小家伙升成年组就能跳5T了

81L 同城大法好哇  
我跟你们港，天天的脑回路一如既往不对劲  
他从包里掏出一瓶晕车药

82L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
柚子的魔王笑声又来了  
小天使一脸看智障的表情看着天宝

83L  
天天怕是不知道  
晕车药是在服用后半小时起效的

84L 蜂蜜柚子茶  
对不起我知道不应该但是  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

85L  
又疯了一个  
两位前线人员你们还能安全直播吗？

86L 蘸一桶大酱  
你们天总多爱吃泡面，大家心里都有数对吧  
在这件事情上小暮暮和大柚子坚定地统一战线，禁止天总吃过多泡面  
我们经常能看见偷吃泡面的天总被暮暮气势汹汹地扯着衣服往大柚子身边带  
天总这个时候就会特别纵容地半弯着腰任由暮暮扯着

87L 金疯YU露一相逢  
妈呀  
纵容着儿子的天总  
想揉

88L  
[王的凝视.jpg]  
楼上你看到这只柚子了么  
想清楚再说话

89L  
天总这么宠的吗？？？  
突然有点担心可咋整

90L 大饼卷大葱  
放心吧老铁们  
正经事上他俩夫唱夫随整得小暮暮一点辙都没有  
至少训练别想偷懒，文化课也要过关

91L  
文化课也要过关……  
想揪住柚子脑袋问问他是及格叫过关还是考上早稻田叫过关

92L  
楼上你揪，揪完了把遗书写写，我替你收殓一下

93L 存在的意义是正楼  
咳咳  
我还要再说一遍吗

94L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
都进甜品店了  
果然是草莓大福和抹茶千层  
暮暮喜欢黑森林  
这一家子吃不胖基因我是服气的

95L 同城大法好哇  
不像我个怂货  
要了杯咖啡还不敢加奶加糖

96L 同城大法好哇  
他们仨这吃相也太优雅了  
柚子和暮暮优雅我还是信的  
天天居然也  
夫夫，夫夫

97L  
天天再也不是那个含着半截泡面就歪过头来听江哥讲话的糙汉子了

98L  
楼上你仔细回忆一下天天那张脸  
糙汉子这种词真的可以用来形容他？

99L  
用我的楼号给柚天夫夫送个祝福吧  
99啊99

100L 金疯YU露一相逢  
啊我还抢了个整  
期待后续呀，仨小甜甜现在在干啥？

101L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
emm  
暮暮说玩了一上午有点不安  
想回去训练了

102L  
……

103L 树懒  
……

104L 老板都是大坏蛋  
我知道他为什么能8岁就把2A跳那么好了  
告辞.jpg

105L 同城大法好哇  
等……等等  
天天似乎……瞟了我一眼  
有种不好的预感

106L  
别紧张  
说不定是无意识的

107L 今天和天宝偶遇了吗  
呃  
暮暮刚刚直接冲我们走过来了  
小家伙笑得特别甜，跟我们说他们要回去了希望我们不要跟着了  
语气也好绅士好温柔

108L 同城大法好哇  
我们就  
散了吧，不打扰他们了  
祝他们开心一辈子啊

——此帖已被楼主申请封锁，请勿回复——

-番外1 END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读


	5. 星降之夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 勿升真人  
> *点梗之双教练  
> *非典型性ABO的《天使之吻》系列

1.  
暮暮小天使在青年组的第一场国际比赛，让全世界冰迷正式知道了他的大名。  
羽生星夜。  
Hanyu Seiya。

2.  
他的姓氏直接承担了近乎全世界的期待，教练跟在身后走出更衣室的一瞬间，闪光灯应接不暇地一展接一盏明灭。  
年轻战士的身后，是曾经的王者，亦是他的父亲——羽生结弦。  
父子两个相似的眉眼相同的气场谋杀了不知道多少菲林，准备室门被推开的一瞬间父子两个却是对着相同的方向都笑了。一个笑没了眼睛，一个笑出了虎牙。  
“天天~”  
“爸爸。”

3.  
金博洋拍拍他的小徒弟让他自己热身，小男孩了然地看看门口的二人，颇为嫌弃地挥挥手：“去吧去吧天哥，有了丈夫当然要让徒弟自己练啦。”  
金博洋感到一阵窘迫，快步走来的一大一小可没给他这个时间。他抱了抱一边一个依偎在他身前的父子俩，抑制不住地笑出声：“又不是很久没见了，这是演的哪出啊？”  
“昨天晚上都没和天天一起睡。”  
“今天早上没有爸爸做的早饭。”  
金博洋，无语。

4.  
当年二人退役之后曾经纠结一下未来去向，仔细想想还是决定留在冰场。  
TC自然是希望金博洋回国执教，只是碍于他已经和羽生结婚不好开口要求。羽生完全不想回TJ面对可能到来的糟心事，加上他当年也算是亲眼目睹Javier离开TCC之后BO一段时间的难过，索性带着丈夫窝在了TCC奶孩子。  
BO完全没想到他能留下这两个大宝贝，开心之余大手一挥和TC签了协议，算是放低了TC学生来TCC的门槛。  
整个俱乐部的空气在夫夫二人到来之后都活泛了起来，毕竟金博洋活泼而跳脱的性子不可能随着退役就消失。  
但是上了冰是没有玩乐与嬉笑怒骂的，羽生结弦无疑是非常严格的教练，而金博洋的温柔，也只在休息中安慰沮丧的小学员“他当年对自己比对你们狠多了”的时候出现。

5.  
家庭亲昵时间没有多少，毕竟这里该是小年轻们的赛场。星夜去找嫌弃地挥开金博洋的TC小师弟一起热身——他们一起训练了3年，显然已经熟悉此道。  
羽生拽了拽金博洋的手：“星夜我是不担心的，知秋的伤怎么样了？”金博洋替羽生结弦整理他那学了这么多年也打不好的领带：“好说歹说才对天发誓答应我决不临场把4T排满，刚还拍着脚踝跟我保证没事呢。”  
说到这个金博洋就来气，大庭广众之下不自觉就戳着羽生结弦的胸口跟他抱怨：“星夜见天儿地这么逼自己也就算了，十足十地继承了你，知秋这是怎么回事，也跟魔怔了似的。”  
羽生结弦握住丈夫的手笑了：“你们TC人的坚持。”

6.  
羽生星夜上场前，摇着他爸爸的手讨了一个额头上的亲吻。  
国际赛场短节目首秀，他选择了父亲情有独钟的gala曲目，《星降之夜》。他用酷似金博洋的4Lz3T向全世界打了招呼，一套节目下来滑行步法虽然青涩却也足够流畅，一看就是父亲精心教导的手笔。  
终于这一刻，观众们看到他时先想到的是星夜这个名字，而非羽生结弦与金博洋之子。他注定要成为夜里最亮的星。  
K&C区里，长枪短炮对准了幸福的一家三口。累坏了的孩子靠在羽生结弦的怀里，伸出手向金博洋比划着什么。未解其意的记者，决定把这个动作加入到一会儿的提问清单里。

7.  
叶知秋的比赛二人自然也是陪着的。金博洋的一脸凝重在最后一个跳跃动作4T3Lo成功之后卸掉了，孩子乖乖地做了3A和3F，没有像上一站那样一个用力过猛直接将3F生生跳成只标存不降组的4F（事实上他的脚踝就是这么受了点轻伤）。  
休息室里他碰到了等着他一起去更衣室的羽生星夜，中英混杂着有说有笑地走了。刚升青年组的两个人签位都很靠前，他们身后还有几位选手，不过两个人都不在乎了。  
二位教练对视一眼，无奈地笑。

8.  
短节目的出色发挥给了小家伙们底气，隔日的自由滑状态都不错。叶知秋自由滑只排进了一个4T也乖乖地只做了这一个四周，顺利clean；羽生星夜后半程体力不支降下了滑速也有一点没跟上节拍，除了超时扣分以外倒是也无伤大雅。  
二位教练看着亚军迈着小碎步向前然后被冠军一把搂住了腰，心里都有些复杂。露着虎牙的笑容仿佛带着他们回到了很多年前，回到两人在长野的冰场，成年组的初见。

9.  
“星夜一定是看上知秋了。”羽生结弦安静了一会儿，语不惊人死不休。  
“什么！”金博洋没反应过来，更加不知道羽生结弦怎么看出来的，“他俩不是最好的铁哥们儿吗啊？”  
“知秋向他跑去的时候他的脚不自觉地随着知秋的路线转换方向，还有他看知秋的眼神，除了他抱到了知秋而我当年因为天天跑得太快而没有抱到，”说到这个羽生结弦委屈地戳了戳金博洋腰间的软肉，“和当年的我有什么区别？”  
“和你一样就是喜欢了么——等等——15年我刚18岁啊你脑子里想的都什么！！！”  
“啊，想的是18岁已经到了我们国家可以结婚的年龄了呢。”  
“羽生结弦你给我闭嘴！”  
“遵命，羽生夫人。”

10.  
据说两场分站都比完之后，夫夫俩给孩子放了个小徦。他们出现在了尼亚加拉瀑布附近，有游人拍到了他们，附上推文如下：  
“boyang和seiya在前面给瀑布拍照  
“yuzuru在后面拿着他们的背包和衣服  
“我听到yuzuru叫了一声sweetie  
“本来以为seiya会一边嫌弃一边回应  
“没想到是boyang笑着回头  
“这么多年，怎么还这么甜蜜呢。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双教练奶娃  
> *高技术跳跃与深入灵魂的滑行表演能力结合的魔王，因为自己做不好的4F而看上了另一个用力过猛无意间蹦出4F小孩子呢  
> *不定时掉落续集，不要期待

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
